


and it's ours

by uyu (orphan_account)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Idol AU, idk this is just a baekmin-fic dump, lol i just made an idol!verse thingy, look theres some firefighter dongho there, probably AU, uhhh drabbles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uyu
Summary: baekmin fic-dump, because i'm the new baekmin advocateor, me spontaneously writing baekmin fics that are too short to be considered 'fics'





	1. confidence 101 with kang dongho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 511w  
> summary:  
> Person A: How's the most beautiful boy doing?  
> Person B: *without looking up* I don't know, how are you?  
> Person A: *voice cracking* fine

Dongho has been watching Minhyun for a while now, taking in his quietness and concentration and how beautiful he looks reading and taking notes for whatever class the reading is for. Confidence has been building up in his chest for the past ten minutes and, granted, it's a dumb bravado that came out of nowhere but he swears that today he'll be the one leaving Minhyun speechless and blushing and stuck on his spot―he's _tired_ of being the shy, embarrassed one.

So, trusting his legs and knowing that _oh_ he's hot and there is nothing the world can do to change that, Dongho strides towards Minhyun with a grin―smirk―on his face and sits on the chair in front of Minhyun's place.

He clears his throat in an attractive way (he knows it's attractive because girls always ogle at him when he does it like that and, like, thanks for the confidence boost but where's the dick?) and leans forward, bracing his face on his hands. Minhyun still hasn't looked up.

"How's the most beautiful boy in the world doing?" Dongho asks, flirty, and hopes that it's making Minhyun's insides melt―fluster― _crumble_ at the directness of the words and how they're being spoken to him.

There's no response, much to Dongho's demise. Minhyun doesn't even _flinch_. In fact, he keeps writing down his notes and has something to say to Dongho instead: "I don't know, how are you?"

And just like that, Dongho is the one left speechless, blushing and stuck on the chair as Minhyun looks up expectantly, like Dongho is the most interesting person― _anything_ ―he's ever seen and there was an iceberg-like feeling sitting on Dongho's stomach and chest for the longest time, it seems, because slowly it is melting down and down and he can feel it dripping down the walls of his heart and―did he forget to turn on the air-con?

He has to reply with something smart―something clever―to show Minhyun that he can play this nameless game they started a long time ago and Dongho has always lost. But it's not how the rules go; they don't say _Kang Dongho and Hwang Minhyun both have the possibilities to win_ because that's not the game at all. The game is about the many ways Minhyun can turn Dongho inside out and get away with it.

So, against his plans, Dongho ends up sounding like the idiot he is.

With his voice cracking, scratching at his throat, and moving awkwardly on his seat because he _needs_ to get out of there, he replies a shaky: "Fine," and he swears he can feel the blood flowing to his ears and the back of his neck. It just gets worse when he catches sight of Minhyun's little, proud smile and how it grows bigger when he looks back down to his notebook.

And just like it was against his plans the―the whole thing―Dongho runs away with a Speedy Gonzalez in place of his heart but at the same time a feeling of pride because he caused that smile, and nothing could ever compare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what was that, miss uyu? you may be asking me, miss uyu, and i'll tell you that that was me being baekmin trash and not believing that there are like. two fics of them here. this is disrespectful. i'll make sure to keep this tag alive!!!! if.... u knw...there are more ppl like me.......
> 
> #also SORRY if there are mistakes or something, this was LITERALLY written under ten minutes and i didnt stop to correct anything (except rn bc like i wrote interesting as instessidsnd so) SO EXCUSE MS UYU if there's a change of tense or a sentence that's redundant/doesn't make sense:]]


	2. between us (what's there and what isn't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a whole new world when Minhyun looks at Dongho.  
> \+ fluff without plot | word count: 917

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess that if u live on the dongho/minhyun tag on here like moi you know that i have this baekmin fic dump. and i said i was going to flood the whole fucking tag with BAEKMIN but as always im a disappointment not only to the people but to #i. this is too long to be here. but like. still too short to be a SOLO IN MY OPINION. in fact maybe iT SHOULDNT EVEN BE But it'll be because the world deserves some of these babies ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYS. here's some baekmin.

There’s about three feet of distance between him and Dongho, with two other people sitting in that space that keeps him from being close to Dongho but he has never been this grateful before.

From a distance—this distance—he can appreciate Dongho as he is: uncaring, a little aloof and lost in time, with a permanent twinge of innocence that covers every inch of his face and can be found in his eyes too. Minhyun can hear perfectly fine the way he laughs, and he can’t help but wonder if it comes from his stomach or his chest, if this is what happiness truly looks and feels like and why he doesn’t want to experience anything else other than Dongho and Dongho only. Sometimes he stares a little too hard and Dongho turns to look at him, but Minhyun doesn’t feel flustered or nervous or embarrassed or awkward; he feels full of warmth and love and it is a little bit overwhelming, but sweet, tiny bells ring every time he gets caught and Dongho raises his eyebrows inquisitively—it makes him smile at him and it causes a chain effect, maybe, because Dongho smiles right back at him, instantly and doesn’t take his eyes off of him, and neither does Minhyun. They’re in their own little bubble that is exclusive for them and the sparkle in Dongho’s eyes and the little pit-a-pat feeling in Minhyun’s chest.

He remembers being worried about the arrhythmic thumping of his heart, even considered going to the doctor because—hey man I’m dying (!!!)—but then Dongho rested his head on his shoulders and he realized that – oh fuck – his possible cardiac arrest only happened around _the dude_ and the idea wasn’t that bad, to be honest; in fact, when he thought about it, it felt _nice_ and meant to be. And then it hit him that it didn’t happen just because, no, there was more to it. There were—are—feelings that are too big and fat for Minhyun’s slim body to hold but he _has to_ because, while he’s completely sure that Dongho must feel the same way, there’s always this tiny speck of doubt that – well – Dongho looks at everyone pretty much the same way. Minhyun isn’t necessarily special.

But then there are moments when Dongho is being unnecessarily soft with him—not in the way he’d be with Minki, their youngest, or Jonghyun, their most precious friend that they must protect, and he doesn’t even bother mentioning Aron because sometimes he gets the feeling that Dongho would choke him if it was legal but, like, _with love_ ; no, it’s another kind of softness that makes him blush a little and giggle stupidly.

Like now, they’re eating whatever the fuck it is that Minki ordered for all of them (it’s his birthday, so they abide by his rules today… not like it’s any different than any other day, to be honest) and it’s spicy as hell just like Minhyun is annoying as hell, too, and he directly complains to Dongho _just because_.

“It’s spicy, Dongho-yah, it’s spicy,” keep in mind that, yes, there is a distance between them – they aren’t sat next to each other, it’d make more sense to tell Jonghyun who’s immediately next to him or even Minki because it’s his fault that Minhyun ingested it – but he tells _Dongho_ , who is just minding his own business, fighting with the chicken flesh that’s apparently stuck to the bone.

Minhyun doesn’t expect much, really, but Dongho looks up immediately with his big brown eyes and stupid, dumbstruck face that’s just _so cute_ and tells him to “hold on, Minhyun-ah,” as he tries to free his hands from his own mess, but Minhyun just keeps saying the same thing over and over: it’s spicy. And his face is getting hot and red, he’s sure of that, because he also starts sweating as he fans his mouth. And soon enough another reason to feel his face getting hot and red and fan himself appears.

It’s Dongho’s outstretched hand, uncomfortably squeezing Aron against Jonghyun as he reaches to Minhyun so he can put the piece of kimchi in his mouth. To say that Minhyun feels satisfied that Dongho would do that for him—or to shut him up, but the first thought seems nicer—is an understatement, and he can’t hide his happiness from his face so he just lets the little _I fucking love you so much_ smile appear as he looks back down to his food, not before thanking Dongho.

“You guys are gross. But cute.” Minki says around a mouthful of chicken. Aron, at the other end of the table, nods in agreement and Minhyun can just laugh.

But Dongho is embarrassed, or flustered, back at it with the sparkly brown eyes and shocked expression. “What are you even saying…”

“I’ll just admit it,” Minhyun says, in what he hopes, comes out as jokingly. “Dongho-yah, I love you.”

Above the playful and annoyingly loud cheers and groans of their friends, Minhyun is still focused on Dongho, who’s got the tiniest glimpse of a smile—no, fuck that—he’s got a full, radiant smile on his face as he plays with the disposable, transparent gloves on his hands.

Minhyun is thankful for everything, but mostly how incredibly sharp his eyesight is and how he can make out the way Dongho hums just before his lips shape the quietly murmured: “I love you, too.”

And with that, he’s happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: about five minutes ago i posted this as a solo work, not on here, because i thought it might be too long but like. it's +900 words long AND THAT IS STILL LONG TO BE HERE IM SO. but it's short to be Out tHERE like i said. but here we are. reviving the baekmin fic dump. we love commitment (no i fucking dont)
> 
> UHHHH. SO THAT'S THAT ON THAT.
> 
> let's set this straight: i have no idea what i did here, but i'm sure it was mostly inspired by cuts of their vlives ive watched and the fact that i, as a new l*ve (or dongho akgae) ((jk)), will have to WAIT a year and a half to see these two being /in love/ again. let me swallow my own hand.  
> tbh!!!! i might have projected some of my feelings/views towards dongho on minhyun but im sure that That Fuck feels the same way. we're in love with mr kang dongho and it's beautiful yeah
> 
> NOW i have about 3 wips that sEEM LIKE THEY'LL BE TOO LONG TO BE THERE TBH I JUST WORD VOMIT WHEN IT COMES TO THESE TWO I SHOULDA STANNED NUEST EARLIER PUNCH ME IN THE FACE.... but anywho!!! i'll update here sometime soon (or later im shsjkskd dont listen to me my one purpose in life is to disappoint. also i spent five minutes trying to spell purpose #justgirlythings)
> 
> i hope u enjoyed!!!! if u did, leave me some comments and if u didn't tell me so i can send u my address and u can spit on me for being like this :D


	3. the five musketeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary:  
> A: WHO ATE ALL THE COOKIES DO U WANNAA FUCKING GO  
> B: i did  
> A: ON A DATE  
> word count: 1208  
> roommates!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these just keep getting longer wow! but i blame it on the fact that at the end its kinda a text fic but not really? so yeah!

Living with four other people in a relatively small apartment isn't the most practical thing, but it does make it easier to pay the bills and buy groceries. Of course, Dongho always thought from the beginning that Minki had messed up by allowing three other dudes to come live with them because, in all honesty, Dongho isn't one to be as friendly as his younger friend on the first meeting and—the idea of living with _strangers_? Yeah, that's not something that Dongho willingly does.

It became something Dongho _has_ to do three months ago, though; he knows they live in a world where capitalism wins over everything and the prices for everything rise every single time he blinks, but one day he woke up to a notice that their rent would be more expensive due whatever the fuck it is and, next to that, the inflation affected the prices at the grocery store _and_ they still have an uni to go to—it's expensive, everything. All of this caused Minki, fucking 'a few screws loose' Minki, to print a bunch of pamphlets letting the world know that, well, they're about to be broke. And now they aren't two besties living together but two besties and three dudes that they don't really know, but apparently go to the same uni, living under the same roof and sharing a bathroom.

Jonghyun isn't so bad, to be honest, Dongho really likes him—the guy is kind of cute, ugh, Dongho is going to break someone's ribs if he gets hurt. Aron is... he doesn't _really_ know Aron, he just knows that he's the only one who isn't the same age as the others, being older by a couple of years, and he buys products with the instructions in English. But he's nice. They're both nice. Dongho has no problem with them.

The issue comes with the name of Hwang motherfucking Minhyun. He nags a lot (and Dongho might have made a sexist comment about it only to get his ass kicked verbally by Hwang Minhyun), he's annoying (always asking if they've eaten or if they should go somewhere to eat, making sure he gets what everyone asked for when it's his turn to do the shopping) and, most importantly, _he's hot and nice_. Dongho doesn't dislike him, god, no— _au contraire!_ He might like him a little too much. Normally, when Minki is the one asking, Dongho says he'll clean up his mess later but, when it's Minhyun? No one has ever seen him get up so fast before. If it's his turn to cook, _normally_ , he doesn't care whether other people can take the spiciness and it's not like he's ever had this problem before because both, him and Minki, can tolerate anything, _but Minhyun can't_ —it's the only time where Dongho avoids all kinds of extra spiciness.

Minki always tends to scoff at him and say, "You're such a fool for him, fuck off." But Dongho doesn't know what he's talking about (he does. Oh boy, does he know!)

However, he doesn't really know how to play pretend—doesn't know how to put on a fake "I treat everyone, except for Jonghyun, my ray of sunshine, equally" show—so everyone has pretty much caught up with what's going on. Including shy, but Asshole Supreme, Minhyun.

They don't have many problems, living together, contrary to what Dongho had expected originally, but it doesn't mean that they don't have _any_. Most of them start and end with mister Kang Dongho himself. Like now.

He's back from his morning classes, not understanding how learning about music can be so exhausting and then realizing that—shit, it probably has to do with the fact that he went to sleep at 2a.m. and woke up at 7a.m. He needs more sleep than that. And, either way, it was kind of a tough day—homework got lost, almost got ran over by a dumbass freshman biker, had to run three blocks from uni to the bus stop because a dog was chasing him and it wasn't a friendly one, and, the highlight of the day: he had taken the wrong bus to go home. It had only been about six hours and a half, but Dongho felt—feels—like it had been a whole day. Some vanilla cookies should make him feel better, no?

No. Vanilla, you see, is his favorite because he isn't too fond of chocolate—doesn't know why—besides, they're really sweet and, though he isn't sugar's biggest fan either, it's the kind of sweetness that he likes and can take. But, tell him why the fuck his vanilla cookies with the big ass **_KANG DONGHO'S PROPERTY_** written on the cardboard box with the thickest Sharpie he owns are gone?

This is when living with three too many people becomes an issue.

Dongho has never typed a message so fast before, not even when he thought Minki was having an allergic reaction to peanuts and had to google how to detoxify him (but it was all good, though, Minki just had gotten choked up and it was spring—pollen season and Minki don't go well together).

**_bi-king dongho @ the five musketeers:_ **

_WHO THE FUCK ATE ALL MY FUCKING COOKIES DO U WANNA FUCKING GO_

**_emperor hwang @ the five musketeers:_ **

_i did_

**_bi-king dongho @ the five musketeers:_ **

_ON LIKE@A DATE_

**_aron the duck @ the five musketeers:_ **

_dude..._

**_choi minkill urself @ the five musketeers:_ **

_I WAS GOING TO TELL U TO FUCK OFF U KNOW_

_BUT I ACTUALLY GASPED SO LOUD_

_IM IN THE FUCKING LIBRARY_

**_Kim Jonghyun @ the five musketeers:_ **

_did that really happen omg_

 

Dongho, more or less, wishes he was dea—

 

**_emperor hwang @ the five musketeers:_ **

_dunno if you're being for real, but yeah_

_also, it wasn't me_

_it was minki_

_i'd never touch ur cookies_

 

Dongho wants to scream.

 

( ** _choi minkill urself @ the five musketeers:_**

_hwang minhyun read my name u fuckin gay boy_

_you're dead_

_dongho is going to take a fuckin corpse on a date_

_spoiler: ur the corpse_

_literally die_

_WE MADE AN PACT_

_but i see getting DICKED means more to u than my ONE OF A KIND FRIENDSHIP_

**_emperor hwang @ the five musketeers:_ **

_i mean yeah kinda_

_have you not seen dongho_

_WAITFUCKDDJ I FORGOT THIS WAS TEH GROUPCHAT_

_DONGHO CLOSEYOUR EYES_

**_aron the duck @ the five musketeers:_ **

_I CANT BELIEVE I HAD TO READ THAT WITH MY OWN TWO EYES_

_IS THE MINHYUN WE KNOW A LIE???? TALKING ABOUT THE S3X???????_

**_Kim Jonghyun @ the five musketeers:_ **

_so what this means is that_

_i am the innocent one right_

_i mean as innocent as i can be afte r reading that..._

**_choi minkill urself @ the five musketeers:_ **

_stop it im p sure minhyun just died of embarrassment_

_hes usually so cute_

_the other day he told me he was abt to die after he made dongho laugh it was so cute he was giggling_

**_emperor hwang @ the five musketeers:_ **

_youre literally not making this any better please shut up_

**_bi-king dongho @ the five musketeers:_ **

_i see_

**_emperor hwang @ the five musketeers:_ **

_omg i said close your eyes kang dongho shut up_ ).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that sucked!


	4. strawberries taste how lips do (darling how i miss you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is how Minhyun misses Dongho.  
> \+ idol!verse | words: 940

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well!!!!! im on a roll!!!!  
> title taken from ed sheeran's little bird and put in the way i always sing it because i apparently can't remember how a damn song goes

Wanna One's schedules are hectic—one moment they're in the dorm and next they have been to two different locations on different ends of the city in less than three hours. When Minhyun was in NU'EST, it wasn't this stressful, tiresome; maybe at the beginning when they were rookies and Korea was singing Face like it was an anthem and they were being thrown from schedule to another schedule, but even then it wasn't like this. A second he closes his eyes and Minhyun misses an important schedule being announced.

There are good sides to this, though, like how he has new close—possibly best—friends to share this journey with him. Seongwoo is his favorite, but he doesn't say this out loud, because he lightens the atmosphere while making sure to keep everyone grounded and reminded that this isn't meant to be all fun and games, but there is always time to talk _it_ out, be it a discomfort or anger or a moment you thought was nice, it could be talked about if you wanted to. Minhyun really missed feeling that, so he's glad Seongwoo can do that much for him.

But more often than not Minhyun does feel the need to go back—home, that is, next to his other four best friends, who would go with him to visit his parents and sister and even had this ridiculous group chat they'd use to "report" everything he did to his sister. Jonghyun, Minki and Dongho he misses a lot, but Aron is another story—he hadn't seen the eldest in a long while. So, yeah, he misses feeling like—oh, I miss my mom but, hey there's Minki right there and his hugs are just like hers! Or—whoops, kinda need to talk this out with dad but he isn't there so Jonghyun is the next best thing; then, _huh_ , Sujin would have good advice for this but Aron hyung probably does too. Dongho's comfort came in a more special way, with arms wrapped too tight to be motherly and words a little too comforting to be fatherly and a way of nagging that is reserved for someone with more power over him than his older sister.

Honestly, Minhyun could spend hours thinking of them and missing them and how he would feel complete with all of them again—and, if that was too much to ask for, maybe Dongho would suffice for a little bit, but his thoughts get interrupted by a pouty Jihoon, who, contrary to what he's usually like—non-physical, less clingy than one would think him to be, and evil plans running through his pretty little head—plops down on Minhyun's lap and stares at him until his attention isn't focused on the back of the chair a few meters ahead but on Jihoon's sulky face and his complaint.

"What is it, you big baby?" Minhyun asks, with a hint of suspicion in his voice because, fuck, this really is nothing like Jihoon but, at the same, it's _everything_ like Jihoon. He's a manipulative little shit who knows what strings to pull. And he just happens to know that Minhyun is a sucker for the younger ones acting all cute to get their way.

As if rehearsed, Jihoon sighs sadly and reclines against Minhyun. The older one might cry because have you seen how _cute_ and absolutely _adorable_ Jihoon is without even trying? Maybe he'll adopt him one day.

"Hyung," he says, with a voice so devoid of happiness that Minhyun is ready to kick someone's ass for getting Jihoon like this. "Would you like to swap chapsticks with me?"

 _Wait what_. "Wait, what,"

Jihoon bounces to his feet so damn fast, and his face just lights up. "Yeah, manager hyung went to buy new lip balms, right? So I told him to get me the cherry one because, who doesn't like cherry! But he didn't get me the cherry one, but _you_ have a cherry chapstick, so would you like to trade?"

"Is that what got you looking as if someone had stolen your entire soul out of your body? You—"

"It's a win-win situation, hyung! You get a completely new lip balm and I get my cherry lip balm. Isn't that just ridiculous?"

 _Well, yeah, kinda like you,_ "Absolutely. What did he get you?" He asks, taking out the small tube out of his jean's pocket with much effort. Who made these pockets?!

"Oh, uh, strawberry,"

It's not even the scent or the brand what triggers Minhyun's memories, but the mere name of the flavor and the way Jihoon said it. _Strawberry_. There is a lot behind stammered words and the artificial flavor; firstly, there's a pair of lips—Kang Dongho's, if you must know—coated in a light pink color that's a little too strong to be purely _his_ , but it doesn't look bad, not when the lips are stretched in a sweet smile for him. Then, the same pair of lips are pressed against his and they taste sweeter than before, and Minhyun doesn't necessarily hate it but he's not a fan either; he just prefers them how they were before, but it's a mere personal opinion. Last, those lips—Dongho's lips—are being puckered up in hesitation before they shape into the words of "oh, uh, it's strawberry," and a cute blush covers Dongho's face.

Granted, it's not Minhyun's favorite flavor—

"Love it," he takes the lip balm from Jihoon's hand and puts his used one on it instead.

—but it's the way he comfortably misses Dongho while imagining he is next to him in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bitch tf i hope one day i can write a whole longfic about that "oh, uh, strawberry" moment be it idol!verse or au, i need it. (i. need to write something i need. ain't that just hilarious. im my biggest hypewoman but also my biggest hater. lovely)


	5. that's just the way of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun and Dongho have been complete opposites since they were kids.  
> \+ sad fluff | college!au-ish? | word count: 1,167

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sad fluff. not angst. i (don't) know what im doing. i really didn't think it was going to be like this  
> also, i dunno why but the title is from sabrina carpenter's thumbs - i can't get it out of my head, shut up white girl i love you  
> uhhh as always!!! non-beta'd so PARDON my miss steaks for i am only a sad baekminist

Okay, to set things straight, Minhyun and Dongho have been complete opposites since they were kids. Whilst Minhyun enjoyed reading time at preschool and listened attentively to the tales the pretty teacher told, Dongho was only looking forward to snack time and nap time, often getting his hands sticky with glue while making the artsy crafts that his mother (and Minhyun’s, because they were close either way) kept on their shelves for a long time. But, well, it _is_ true that opposites attract.

Sadly, it’s Minhyun who realizes this as he’s loading cardboard boxes into the trunk of his sister’s cars with Dongho’s help and, like, Minhyun _loves_ being right about everything—he is that kind of person, for your information—but being right about how some clichés (read: the _opposites attract_ cliché) are just romanticized facts is just… insufferable right this instant.

Because he’s going away, off to some college that offers him a scholarship on literature, while Dongho is staying there, going back and forth between Seoul and Jeju for family matters and to find out which place has the best college options for him—it seems silly, now that every college just kicked their doors open and yelled _“get in loser, we’re giving you some unneeded stress”_ , how Dongho still doesn’t even know what he wants to do and is stuck in that ‘what the fuck’ limbo, but he’s a “shit happens for a reason” kind of guy, and Minhyun can’t fight his logic, no matter how much he wants to.

College sounds great, really; it readies him even more for the future and he is part of the lucky bunch that got scholarships for being a whole, incredible nerd throughout high school, eating books instead of (first phase:) boogers and (second phase:) dicks and/or vaginas. And it should be fun. Minhyun’s got a reliable hyung (as reliable as Aron Kwak, supreme dumbass, can be) who assures him that it isn’t that bad later on, you get used to it. So, alright, okay, he buys the statement.

 _Still_ , college doesn’t—and won’t—have Dongho, unless some miracle happens and kicks him in the face like “hey, you recruited dumbass, your boy is here!!!”, and without Dongho, nothing is entirely _fun_. An example would be now: how they’re just going up and downstairs, carrying heavy (probably unnecessarily, overloaded) boxes and going out in the near-end-of-summer heat to put them in some ratty ass car’s trunk (sorry, Sujin), but it doesn’t feel like a task or a way to stretch out his time to failure and anxiety; it’s just fun.

Somewhere between asking himself what the fuck Dongho was thinking when he didn’t look into any colleges or whatever and getting sappy about _not_ being with Dongho for who knows how long, Minhyun had climbed the stairs with Dongho hot on his tail and made his way into his (soon enough old) bedroom.

“I’m still going to spend the night here,” his friend comments, taking a seat on Minhyun’s bed while looking around the room. Minhyun stands still, a little breathless (it’s for the continuous up-and-down trip, he swears) in the doorway, leaning on it and looking at Dongho (the beating in his chest is due to the _common human reaction_ to exertion. Absolutely) “Your bed is comfier than mine.”

Minhyun scoffs and moves his head from side to side, to release some tension. “Uh, uh, no way; I don’t want your stinky smell to linger when I come back.”

“Huh,” Dongho musters out. Somehow, it sounds like disbelief or relieve. “At least you’re coming back. That’s good.”

“Of course, dumbass, did you think I’d spend my whole life away from y—” _ugh_ , friendship or whatever “Your mom and her amazing cooking? In your dreams, buddy,”

Dongho motions Minhyun to come closer, to take a sit next to him with urgent hand movement. When Minhyun gets near, though, he doesn’t expect Dongho to reach out for his shoulders and hold him in an actually lovable and soft chokehold. “Not even there, Minhyun; I’m going to miss you so much.”

And this is where Minhyun hates being right.

Because a four year old who is fascinated by the dinosaurs and their extinguishing should one hundred percent keep away from the four year old who shoves cake, whether it’s his portion or not, into his mouth and waves at everyone with whipped-cream covered hands.

And a normal ten year old who enjoys sitting quietly under a shady tree to read some comics would keep away from the recently-turned-eleven year old who runs exhaustingly around the field, kicking a ball at someone’s head on accident and apologize while laughing (Minhyun will never forget the pain and the _why the hell is this my best friend?_ Moment he had then). What’s more, a thirteen year old who likes to arrive a few minutes early to class and listens to well to his teachers would push away that thirteen year old who gets to class around ten minutes after it begun, with crumpled up clothes and a non-apologetic smile on his face, because the latter will get the former in detention with him (but that was _alright_. Minhyun developed his love for cleaning after that).

More importantly, a sixteen year old who stays home every night, including the ones from Friday to Sunday, would absolutely _not_ listen to the almost-seventeen-year-old who’s asking him to sneak out with him, sitting on his window sill and looking at him with glimmering eyes that hold nothing but mischief and a world of imaginations that _must_ come to life.

Yet, there Minhyun is, nineteen years old and never been able to get away from Dongho— not when they were four, not when they were ten or thirteen, and absolutely not when he rolled his eyes at Dongho and lightly pushed him into his room while he looked for a sweatshirt when they were _both_ almost seventeen. And this nineteen year old Minhyun wants to regret not getting away, not pushing Dongho away, but he can’t. Because what they say is true and—god—he hates it _so much_.

He doesn’t—really doesn’t—want to sound like a clingy friend. But. You know. How will he be able to live without seeing Dongho for so long? The only time this could have happened was when Minhyun got chicken pot, when they were nine, but Dongho had it too, so they whined enough until their mothers locked them up together in Dongho’s room until they got better. Minhyun has always known they were too attached to each other. But recently it just feels like—

“I’ll miss you too, dude.” Minhyun snuggles up to Dongho, legs wrapping around legs and the chokehold transforming into a warm huge that makes Minhyun feel complete and safe.

 _It just feels like_ —

Dongho plants a soft kiss on Minhyun’s forehead. This is normal. This is fine.

_Like—_

“I love you, Minhyunie.”

_Right…_

“I love you too,”

It just feels like love.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what was said!  
> i honestly didn't think it was headed this way, i was planning on making it cute n fluffy but it's just Sad - not apologizing tho suffer w/ me the fuck. ASLOSWU1!!s WHAT EH FUCKITY FCKU ARE THOSE CONCEPT PICTURES NU'EST W REALLY GOING ALL EMO ON US!!!! i take after them tbh


	6. stubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun the fool  
> word count: 506 | fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [crowd gasps]

"Ugh, don't," Minhyun groans as he gets away from Dongho's lips, searching for his cheek.

Dongho looks at his boyfriend confused, "What's wrong?"

Minhyun adores Dongho, from the top of his head to the tip of his ugly toes; dare he say, he loves his boyfriend almost―no―just as much, even more than he loves himself (which is complete nonsense to Minhyun, have you seen him? The only thing he'd change about himself would be his flawlessness). But there is one thing about his boy that bothers him.

He takes Dongho's face between his hands and squishes it until he's got pouty, ducky lips. Like this, Dongho's adorableness increased by 30% and Minhyun is just wanting the floor to open up and swallow him whole. His poor heart can't contain this much love.

"You need to shave, dude," he tells him, rubbing his nose against Dongho's just because he needs to show his affection one way or another.

Dongho's frown at him gets more severe and his 'puppy that can't seem to catch its own shadow gets upset' expression is starting to get to Minhyun even more. "What's wrong," he asks again, "with my stubble? I thought you liked it..."

"I do! Of course I do, you look so hot," Minhyun admits shamelessly, ignoring the red that's surely tinting his ears and rolling his eyes at how Dongho's face eased into a proud smile. "But it's scratchy." He pouts. "And I don't like the feeling after."

It's almost like Minhyun is speaking in another language as Dongho's eyebrows furrow again. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Minhyun lets go of Dongho's face after placing a small kiss on his forehead and turns around, making to stand up from bed and go to the kitchen. The sunrays sneaking into the room from the blinds tell him that is must be ten, or so, and as much as he loves a lazy Saturday morning, they need to have breakfast.

"Of course you don't," he chuckles. "You're the only person you know with facial hair."

Dongho huffs, "Not my fault you have a baby face."

"Well, I am your baby, aren't I?"

Silence.

"You're gross and I hate you."

Minhyun giggles, "I love you too. Now, get up and ready. We're eating and then you're shaving―"

He gets pulled back into bed by an incredible force (Dongho) and attacked by a prickly monster on the neck, cheek and temple (and basically everywhere it can reach. He. Dongho).

"Stop trying to get away from my love, Hwang Minhyun," Dongho exclaims between giggles, finding Minhyun's dramatic screeches hilarious.

As much as he squirms and gets his face away from his boyfriend, Minhyun can't compete with the latter's strength and the overall hold he's got on Minhyun and his heart. He can't hold in the little laughs, because while it leaves burns on his skin, it tickles and makes him happy. He can't believe he's lucky enough to be in love with someone that is equally as in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [crowd boos]
> 
> ok so i have an explanation for this sudden disappeareance from the baekmin tag...  
> since it started before i begun uni, i can't say "i was busy!!!!" i literally did nothing shjss but it didn't and it still doesn't really feel ~okay~ to write about dongho, it doesn't sit well with me for the time being and it might be a while before it does, until, ya know, everything gets sorted out  
> but here i am tho!!! with the baekmin agenda #liveonE! just for u fellow baekminists  
> this is something that literally just occured to me five minutes ago, when i realized i had this dead as heck so it's nothing much!!!! just guys being dudes!!!!
> 
> i love Uuuu all my baekminists


	7. just

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongho is just—  
> \+ fluff & my never ending trope of dongho doesn't know what feelings are | word count: 1.3k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry ? if there are parts that don't make much sense bc of a word or if there are typos, i wrote this on my phone from 5:40-ish am till...now 6am bc i rlly have no concept of self love AND IT IS SO difficult My fingers are tired T__T
> 
> anhwahShshs ENJOY (plz)

It starts this way: Dongho is placidly asleep on his comfortable bed, mind shut away from the world and only listening to the faint voices in his dreams. And the buzzing that keeps getting louder and louder every time someone opens their mouth. He has no choice but to wake up when he hears himself scream in his dream, “It's just my phone!”

Through bleary eyes and the aftertaste of two hours of sleep, he notices, Dongho reads the text and the sender isn't a surprise at all.

 

**minhyunie** [3:41AM]:

dude): I can't sleep

wanna go for a drive?

**minhyunie** [4:01AM]

so I'm kind of outside already

please come out its freezing!!!

 

Really, not surprised in the least. This is a common problem that he faces every other day and, like the apparently whipped best friend he is, Dongho always gets up from bed, puts on his thickest hoodie and grabs his car keys before going out of the house.

The sight is familiar too: Minhyun wrapped to his Cupid's bow in a wool scarf and smiling stupidly at him between sniffles of industrial waste residues and the always there fog. Dongho has since long admitted (to himself) that his friend looks cute this way, with illuminated eyes and nearly frozen face; it has an adorable spark to it, the chattering teeth and the wild tuft of hair that keeps getting licked by the strong breezes.

“Hi,” Minhyun greets.

Dongho doesn't bother, instead, he wraps an arm over Minhyun’s shoulders and walks him down the front porch steps and to his car. “Where do you want to go today?”

They've been friends since they were thirteen or so, Minhyun always dreaming big city dreams because he lives in a big city and likes to dream, and Dongho settling for the smaller things like maybe a miracle on a street nearby. Through the years, Dongho has been the witness of many changes in Minhyun, and vice versa; from the long fringe that covered half of his upper face to that late rebellious burst he had at nineteen when he dyed his hair blonde, Dongho has seen it all. He's also heard Minhyun and the wild adventure he wishes to have, “With you,” Minhyun would say.

But they're not ready to step out into the big bad world by themselves, because sometimes dreams aren't strong enough to hold onto and wishful thinking is just another name daydreaming goes by. So they settled for this routine that happens every so often (actually, Minhyun made him settle for it).

The world is big but so is Dongho’s car, and Dongho's car takes them everywhere they—Minhyun—want to go. They made a home out of the backseats and a living room with the front seats, spilling new secrets over fries and styrofoam cups that aren't full enough to be a threat to the leather seats; the secrets remain unknown to everyone else. There isn't a single thing about them that the other doesn't know. Well. Dongho isn't so sure anymore. Something's been pulling at the back of his shirt for three years now, looking both frightened and frightening, always shaking its head no and not letting go until Dongho takes two steps back to make up for that one he took forward.

Minhyun makes a humming sound and the click of his seatbelt being secured sounds an awful lot like what Dongho imagined a doorbell to his dream home would sound like. It's startling but leaves a sense of something likeable on his heart, like a cold blanket on a hot summer day: something he needed that will become bothersome in the long run, but enjoyable for the time being. Both of them know Minhyun isn't looking for an answer and Dongho isn't expecting one, but it's always fun to ask and see Minhyun struggling to pick one place.

“Surprise me,” he says at the same time as Dongho starts the engine.

There are many ways he could surprise Minhyun: he could find a frog and put it in his bag, so he could get the shock of his life and never talk to him again; he could throw a surprise birthday party on his not birthday, and he knows Minhyun would be startled out of his wits and touched at the same time; he could say three words and explain the roots, the syntax and remind Minhyun of the context, and Dongho just knows that this would be the biggest surprise ever because no one is expecting him to feel things for Minhyun, and he himself isn't expecting to acknowledge them any time soon. None of the surprises sound like a good idea, so he goes for a better option, which is to take Minhyun to his favorite fast food diner and then to the park he likes so much, so he could eat his favorite meal on his favorite place (and if Dongho thinks “with his favorite person”, then that is an example of how wishful thinking and daydreaming are the same thing).

Minhyun, he realizes, is telling him about this movie he watched the other day with some colleagues from his workplace. Dongho is glad Minhyun has more friends than just Dongho, he really is. And he is very happy that he liked the film so much, even when Dongho doesn't know the name of it or what it is about, because Minhyun never mentioned it before to him. It's fine.

And when Minhyun gets his burger with a side of chips and a medium sized cola to go, and he starts eating it without taking out the pickles, that is fine too. “I'm widening my horizons.”

Dongho should too. Because there he is, sitting on a swing set with his best friend on nearly ten years, eating burgers that taste like the sandbox nearby and sharing an enormous amount of chips and taking turns with the cola, and he just—fuck. He just.

It's another era of Minhyun that he gets to see. This Minhyun is different from the Minhyun he saw three days ago because this one is talking about research he did on veganism and vegetarianism, but Minhyun three days ago was guiltlessly shoving an even bigger down his throat and making plans for a barbecue next Sunday. This Minhyun enjoyed a film that Dongho doesn't know when the Minhyun from three days ago would have been talking nonstop about it and how he was so excited to see it with his new acquaintances—ah, but that Minhyun didn't say anything.

It's nothing major, just that Dongho feels as different as Minhyun. But he's still the same Dongho that makes a mess and gets a mix of ketchup and mayonnaise on his lips and lets Minhyun wipe it away gently with a napkin. And he's still the same Dongho that has driven Minhyun anywhere he wants to go. And he's the same Dongho that—he refuses to say it.

“I really like being here with you. And being with you in general.” Minhyun is looking at the grey sky with the eyes that stole the stars from it and it feels so intimate, even more when Dongho realizes he's talking about him. He turns his eyes to him. “Thank you.”

This is where everything really starts: Dongho trips over his words because Minhyun looks really beautiful and he's got that stupid look on his face (which, by the way, is too close for Dongho to breathe with normalcy) that he always has (Dongho has never not seen him looking like that) and he's leaned too much. It's like something punched really hard on the gut, perhaps it was that chip that Minhyun bit the half of and then fed the other half of to him, and told him nothing but everything at the same time.

He's always been impulsive and he congratulates himself for holding it it for three years, for not letting himself say it out loud or even think of it for so long. But the time has come—it always does—and he can't really help it when he breathes out the words and he sounds so, so pathetic saying, “I think I like you.”

No, it's not because he finally said it and it's not how and where the lines should be delivered; it's because he has yet to say it. These are just paraphrased words, a sentence that didn't capture the gist of the original thought, the main idea completely lost between transitions and translations.

But Minhyun still looks at him wide eyed, with the hint of a smile or a scowl on his lips—Dongho is much too scared to see, actually—and it feels surreal. To have Minhyun looking at him like he's trying to melt him with his eyes, as if the other times weren't enough, and to be able to be the one to hold the precious soon-to-be memory of Minhyun biting on the straw of his empty disposable cup just to mute little smiles.

And Dongho, he had never thought of an outcome—he really didn't give this much (in depth) thought as he probably should've had—but this is unexpected.

Especially that, “I like you too,” he gets poured over him like ice cold water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so woohoo!!!! i love writing nonsense & hoping it'll pass as The Realization Of Feelings™ 
> 
> but anyway idk why i wrote this i was just feeling vv baekminist I GUESS thx to a certain video by youtube user bbaekmin .. yeah we just love dumbass baekho who has no concept of feelings and howto deal with them DONT WE!!!
> 
> yea..OH!!!! merry xmas 2 those that celebrated if & merry youngmin day to those that didn't . we have a festivity for everything!!! aNd just in case I disappear from the b/m tag until 2018, HAPPY NEW YEAR :D
> 
> I love u all So much mwah


	8. daniel, the vending machine guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you gotta stick your hand in a vending machine. That's life. (And sometimes you get the guy _and_ your chips).  
>  \+ fluff | word count: 1.4k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and sometimes u watch marvel movies for four days straight n lose sense of who you are. that's still life
> 
> ummm i wrote this finishing spiderman: homecoming and i can't promise it all makes sense cos who would i be if i put that much effort into my work? not ao3 uyu that's who. so enjoy this piece of shit it's kinda cute

"So, like, what is this―We. What are we?"

 

Should Minhyun be surprised? Not really. This has been a long time coming, and honestly, he thinks maybe the question took a little bit longer than he had expected to come up. Sure, the setting isn't the best -- he had thought either of them would bring it up after a romantic day, filled with secretive looks and soft smiles, where the intentions were too obvious to even deny them; yet Dongho is right there, hand stuck in a vending machine and looking up at Minhyun as he worries his lower lip between his teeth and taps the tip of his shoes together, impatiently waiting for the unfortunate guy who's gonna get him out of there.

 

Dongho admits that maybe this isn't the best moment -- his right arm is all cramped up and the Doritos bag is still too far out of his reach to even feel a sense of accomplishment, and he's also sweating like a pig because that's what he does when he's technically skin-to-um... screen with a warm machine. (And he also feels embarrassed, so he was meant to sweat, anyways). The question just slipped out past his lips, dumb perfect teeth doing nothing to stop it -- it's like, hey, man, trying to save a little face here, you know?

 

The moment isn't that awkward. Just two guys staring at each other, intermittently blinking and drowning in the continuous humming of the vending machine. Minhyun feels slightly hungry and for a second he contemplates slipping some cash in the little slot and press the combination for the Salt & Vinegar chips, but he doesn't think that would be effective and he really can't afford to lose money like that. Times are tough in the capitalist machine. (That's funny. Like. Vending machines. They are, technically, capitalist machines, too, no? Probably. Gosh this moment is suffocating).

 

"I, um," Minhyun says, ever so intelligent. "What do you―I mean, do you wants us, like. Um. Wow."

 

After months of dancing around each other (Jonghyun swears it's been, at least, five years), Minhyun thinks he should have this moment planned out. He seriously knew it was coming. Didn't know when, but he knew it would slap him across the face and call him a little bitch and all that. The thing about this is that. Well. Honestly? He's a little scared. Not of Dongho or what he feels for him. Though it is a little that one last thing. Commitment just sounds so... jail-like? Alright, that's not the word, it's just unknown and Minhyun isn't sure whether he's ready to head into that world with just a flashlight to help him see the way. What if he ends up lost by himself?

 

But here are the facts: There hasn't been a single day in his life, ever since he met Dongho, where he doesn't wake up with a smile on his face because he knows he's going to see him; there were crappy mornings, getting out of the wrong side of bed and feeling the whole world lay its weigh on his shoulders, but Dongho was always there to help him with it, to share the burden with him. Being happy is mandatory for Minhyun when he's around Dongho, like there's nothing to be afraid of, and it's counterproductive, this thing screaming things in his head. They are not very nice.

 

Has he ever done that for Dongho? Shoulder the heavy weight of the world with him, tug at his hand and lead him the right way when things go astray for him, is that something Minhyun has done for Dongho? As much as he tries to go back in his memories, he can only see the things Dongho has done for him, and he can't put himself in a relationship where all he does is take, never giving back anything. Like. There is this man in front of him, arm stuck in the vending machine because Minhyun did a poor job at searching in his pockets for money. This man laughed it off when Minhyun did find a dollar in his coat. And this man is waiting for an answer that he probably won't like, because Minhyun doesn't deserve him and this is something he does.

 

"You could. I mean." There's fine dust coating the walls of Minhyun's throat. (It's just doubt). "You can do better than me." (Right?).

 

Dongho laughs under his breath, somehow a nice combination with the machines incessant humming. At some point Minhyun will just unplug it so it shuts up. "You've got to be shitting me."

 

Blink. Blink. Blink.

 

"You're seriously saying that. Like. You really said that because it's something you thought with your brain so you decided to say it. With your mouth." Dongho's words sound a little demeaning, what with the brimming sarcasm and the look of disbelief in his eyes. Minhyun doesn't get it. "Dude, come on. Nobody is better than you. Nowhere. Actually, what you meant―what you had to mean is that you, Hwang Minhyun, can do better than me."

 

Minhyun wishes to draw the line there. He can't help the frowning or the way his hands curl in anger. How dare Dongho talk about himself that way? And he would say something. He wants to say something. The way Dongho scans his body, studying the language of it, with his eyes in a way that just scream "see?", that makes him shut up because. Oh.

 

"To you, there's no one better than me," Dongho doesn't ask, he states. Minhyun nods. Contrary to earlier, Dongho's words carry a sole, confident purpose now. There's no stuttering, stumbling over his words. Minhyun loves him holy fuck. "To me, there's no one better than you. What does that mean to you?"

 

'That you have some serious issues unlike me,' he thinks, but it's quite hypocritical, Minhyun starts to realize, just a little. Only because Dongho is there to bring out the best parts of himself, it doesn't mean that Minhyun will stop doubting his own worth. It's the only thing he knows how to do. And knit.

 

But it somehow makes him open his eyes a little wider, how Dongho tries to make him understand. See, commitment―relationships require so much motivation and effort, something Minhyun doesn't think he can do, and it is basically an unknown cave he's about to walk into because he has a flashlight and he has Dongho, and Dongho would never let go of his hand, would never leave him stranded. They will go in, and they can get lost, but always together.

 

He says, "It means that you and I should be boyfriends. Starting right now."

 

It's quite a pretty smile and a beautiful blush that Dongho has, and he doesn't need to look into his reflection on the machine's window to know he looks the same, despite the deadpan way he delivered the words.

 

"That was so fucking cute, holy shit. My girlfriend's going to love this." Someone, who knows who the fuck he is, says just a few feet away from them. Both Minhyun and Dongho flinch at the unwanted presence, and when they take in his ugly polo shirt and the khaki pants they realize it's actually the man they wanted to see the most.

 

"Are you here to, um, get him out of there?" Minhyun points vaguely at the vending machine. The Guy nods with a sappy smile on his face.

 

"Yeah, your―" he clears his throat rather obnoxiously, walking towards them, " _boooyyyfrieeeend_ will be out of that demon shit in no time."

 

Minhyun smiles a little bigger at that. Dongho does too.

 

Holy shit, _that's_ his boyfriend right there. 

 

("So, tell me," Daniel, they found out is his name, says with a little grunt as he crouches down to Dongho's level, "Why are you here?"

 

"Min―my boyfriend," _Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the fucking holy camel,_ "over there, is a dumbass; said he didn't have money, neither did I, and when your significant other says they're hungry, what do you do?"

 

Daniel nods in complete understanding. "You stick your hand in a vending machine."

 

"Exactly."

 

"This will be quick. Maybe." Daniel sticks out his tongue a little, hands deep in his pockets. Minhyun raises an eyebrow at him and it literally hurts him when he rolls his eyes. Daniel holds out a thin stack of dollar bills. "Any special requests?"

 

Minhyun sighs.

 

"Salt & Vinegar chips."

 

"That's gross but okay.")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly have no idea what went down here i'm honestly blaming all the marvel movies that i've caught up with because. like. i dont remember the movies pre-aou being this fucking crack-ish and funny it is CONTAGIOUS going[airplane emoji]❤THOR❤


	9. burn it (down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how to burn a kitchen, by choi minki  
> \+ crack-ish? | firefighter!dongho | word count: 1.8k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> urm. well we need the fire to enjoy firefighter!dongho so like. theres fire for one and sort of greasy aron ahead shskjs
> 
> also i know shit abt firefighters i just know their uniforms are ugly and they must hate fire or somethingn so!!!!

Things could be worse.

"THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!"

Minhyun doesn't know how, but things could _definitely_ be worse than this. Worse than their kitchen catching on fire and Minki's cat digging its claws deep in his thighs, trying to climb his like a tree because Lucky _somehow_ knows that Minhyun has long legs, long enough to get him away from the fire faster than his kitty legs would. Fuck that cat, honestly.

"Well, don't just stand there, you dumbass!" yells out Jonghyun, hands slapping his own face in frustration. "Do something!"

Minki gasps, "Why don't _you_ do something, you entitled, narcissistic pr—!"

"OKAY!" Minhyun shouts, having half mind to take Lucky by the neck and get him off of him. He's a peacemaker and he'll settle things right with a cat poking at his right nipple, he guesses. "I know we're all a little shaken up but the house is _still_ burning and nobody has called the fucking firefighters and we're gonna die, so! Get yourselves together, goddammit."

The night was going well: Minhyun came back home with the promise of being welcomed by some takeout food that Minki and Jonghyun had ordered for him for when he got off work, after a long week of trying to make ends meet with another company. And it was _all_ going well. Up until Minki said "let me heat this up real quick" and wandered off into the kitchen, leaving Minhyun in the living room with a disgusted face on as he watched Jonghyun play with Minki's pet.

Minhyun and Jonghyun should've known better than to let Minki by himself in the fucking kitchen. But Minhyun was—is—exhausted and Jonghyun is the Cat Whisperer, just like Lucky is the Jonghyun Whisperer and really, there was no one either of them could've realized sooner. Not even when Minki came back with the promises that he'd check on the food in a minute, it was just heating in the _sizzling hot_ pan on the stove. They were all minding their business.

Then the bitter smell of smoke wafted into their living room and they were none the wiser, left to wonder why Lucky kept making those noises and straying away from the kitchen.

Minki's "oh no" woke them right up and, by the time they got to the kitchen, the pan had already caught on fire.

It _is_ still on fire and their fire alarms aren't working, because _Jonghyun_ decided the batteries were more important for one of his little gaming consoles and they have no fire extinguishers home 'cuz Minki never liked the way the red clashed with their pastel aesthetic—and Minhyun had agreed, foolishly. So they're all left to regret their poorly made decisions as they dial the number to call the firefighters and hope for the best.

Until someone knocks on their door.

"What the fuck," murmurs Minhyun, breathlessly, passing the phone to Jonghyun. "You—you call them, I'll see who's on the door. Fuck."

So he speeds towards the front door, something in his mind telling him _be careful, the doorknob might be SCALDING HOT and you'll MELT YOUR FUCKING GODDAMN HAND_ before he realizes that the fire is still in the kitchen and he has no fucking idea what he'll tell their sudden visitor. "Hey, how are you? My kitchen's on fire!" That? Um. No.

Minhyun opens the door and is met with. Well. Shit. No, not like—it isn't _shit_ shit. It's a beautiful man, dressed in a really—fucking ugly _outfit_. Who wears that shade of yellow anymore? No, correction, who _ever_ wore that shade of yellow?! Only people with poor fashion sense, Minhyun guesses. But this dude is excused 'cuz he's really, like. Hot or something.

Hot.

The kitchen.

"Um," Minhyun says eloquently. "Who are—? This isn't really a great time, I'm—"

The guy is all wide eyes and cute worried pouts. "Someone called and said there was a fire here. Are we in the right place?" Shit. Yes. He _is_ in the right place. But Minhyun isn't thinking that because _oh yeah no my kitchen's on fire you are where you're supposed to be_. It's because he's so damn gorgeous. The only place he seems to be fit to be is right in front of Minhyun's eyes.

But then. Oh. Yeah. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's here. The fire is here. My kitchen. It is in there. Burning and shit."

"Well, um." The guy—the _firefighter_ , that's why his clothes are so ugly. But he looks so attractive still—looks around a little and then his eyes come back to Minhyun's face. "Is it—is it not urgent? Why are you not letting us in?"

A shrill scream and something that sounds a lot like, "NOT MY FUCKING MIKU MUG, YOU BASTA—! NOOOOO, MIKUUUUUUU!" snaps Minhyun back to reality and. Yeah. Heh. The FUCKING FIRE.

"The kitchen is dying."

The firefighter guy comes in hurriedly and behind him comes another man that doesn't seem to be _that_ worried. He's short too, so Minhyun barely graces him with a second look before letting his eyes scan the look of The Guy's back.

It's so fucking ugly in those clothes.

"Y'all were having a fireworks show in ya kitchen or sum'?" The other guy—the unimportant, irrelevant one—asks, words juggling a piece of gum in his mouth.

Minhyun quirks an eyebrow. "My friend was cooking."

"This friend of yours, he's cute?"

Minhyun blinks. "Minki is an insufferable bastard that brings cats into my home and rips my shirt for fun."

"Sounds hot."

"Not really," he deadpans and walks into the kitchen just in time to see The Guy killing the fire with a fire extinguisher and, Lord have mercy, Minhyun never knew the ugly, rambunctious thing could make someone look so devilishly hot, no pun intended.

The fire is out in less than forty seconds but Minki swears it felt like eternity as he cradles Lucky in his arms and kisses the soft fur on the top of the head. "Thank you for saving my baby," he cries.

The Irrelevant One winks rather greasily and leans against the door frame. "No problem, pretty. Anytime."

Jonghyun, who keeps mourning the loss of his Miku mug, now melted, blinks and says, "But you didn't do anything."

The Irrelevant Guy tips his ugly ass firefighter hat and winks. "The name's Aron, by the way," he announces before dipping.

On the other side of the kitchen, Minhyun is sort of awestruck, staring at the One Firefighter with starry eyes and trying really hard not to drool. "Thank you for your hard work…" he trails off, hoping to get a name.

Firefighter Guy doesn't seem to catch on. "No problem. You guys should be more careful next time," he advises, inspecting the place with serious eyes, fingers idly poking at things that might as have be considered fire hazards, like the scented candle (what the fuck) that Minki leaves in the kitchen, near the window's curtain, for instance.

"And you don't have your fire alarms working either," Firefighter Guy chastises. "I think it was your neighbor who called. You gave the poor man the scare of his life."

Minhyun should be ashamed for so many things, like being dumb and not taking precautions and for blushing at the way he's getting scolded (it's just mildly attractive), but he really. He really can't find it in himself to care about any of that when the guy's so _hot_.

He wonders if he'd be the one to come if they ever set shit on fire ever again.

"—understood?" The guy looks at him firmly and Minhyun doesn't know what he's supposed to understand, but he nods nonetheless and it coaxes a tiny, relaxed smile from the dude. His heart is _pounding_. "Good. Well. Try not to burn your kitchen down by heating up—um—what was it? Thai food?"

Minhyun nods dumbly. "Love Thai food."

The guy cocks his head to the side and he looks so _cute_. That tiny smile, those round, shiny eyes, the fucking head tilt, the way his helmet seems to be a size bigger than it should be—oh god, he's so. (Minhyun really wants to say "he's baby" but that just sounds. So. It sounds so.). "Really? I love Thai food too."

Like when they have Jonghyun's not―boyfriend―but― _definitely_ ―his―boyfriend over and he takes over the oven to bake them some cookies for fun (Universe never take Lee Taeyong away from them), Minhyun's mind goes _ding!_

"Oh, wor—I mean, really?" He laughs nervously. "Then. Uh. How about. It's a crazy idea, but hear me out. You tell me your name. I tell you mine. Then I say thank you by taking you to get some Thai food and there'll be no fire involved. How's _that_ sound, eh?"

Like it was being said by a fool, Minhyun figures. But Firefighter Guy giggles— _g i g g l e s_ —a little and shakes his head. Minhyun feels endeared. They're moving fast in this damn evening, huh. "Sounds like a plan, actually."

"It—it does?" _Wow_. "So, um…"

"Oh," he laughs. Minhyun can't help but notice how his ears are turning red and how he's sweating even harder than he was when he was extinguishing the fire. That's so disgustingly _cute_. They can have matching blushes and sweaty hands or whatever. That's been his dream since he was little, to have matching things with his partner and well, there he goes.

First he should. Like. Maybe wine and dine this guy first before he thinks of him as his partner. Boyfriend. Hus—

"My name is Dongho," the Firefighter Guy says after his little laugh thing that sent Minhyun spiraling down into the land of domestic dreams. "Kang Dongho. 25. Cancer. Firefighter. Enjoys long road trips and driving in general. And Thai food."

Minhyun smiles bigly. He looks like a dumbass, probably. "Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun. 25. Leo. Businessdude. Shouldn't say I'm a _businessdude_ probably. Enjoys getting taken to places and being in the front seat. And Thai food." _And looking at your fucking faaaace._

Dongho returns the smile and blushes deeper. "Then. Um. We should. You should have my phone number. And I should have yours. So we can call each other and arrange the d—meeting. The Thank You food meeting."

"Mhm," Minhyun nods. "Let me just—"

Somebody smacks a piece of paper and a pen on Minhyun's hand. They both look up to see a disgusted Jonghyun staring them down, his phone pressed to his ear. "Get your fucking gay shit done and shut up. Some people are trying to fucking _cr_ —oh, hey, Tae, you won't believe what just happened."

And by the end of the day, Minhyun has a cute firefighter's number and a million ideas for their _date_ —'cuz it _is_ a date, but they won't refer to it as such, not in front of each other, at least.

But he still hasn't gotten his fucking lunch.

"Come on," Minki pats him on the shoulder. "I'll treat you guys to whatever we find on our way."

"You better buy me another fucking limited edition Miku mug, you whore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was trying to write o/h and my mind went LOL imagine dongho as a firefighter.. so here we were (///_u)


End file.
